


No Longer a Benedict

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You are Rob Benedict's little sister and you meet Rich.





	No Longer a Benedict

“Ready sis?” Rob gives you a smile as you walk towards the green room. It was like a normal day for you. You were hanging out with your brother, for a short weekend, before heading off to Italy for a three week vacation.

_It was good to be your own boss._

“I dunno.” You wine. “Your supernatural people. They’re intimidating. And good looking. And.”

“Hush.” He retorts. “They’ll all love you. And you finally get to meet Rich.”

“Yeah, the guy you’ve been setting me up with so many times, and he’s had excuse after excuse to say no?”  
  
“A job obligation isn’t an excuse.” He mutters.

You give him a smile, tongue darting between your teeth, “I’m kidding Robbie. I can’t wait to meet him. Meet all of them.”

“They don’t bite. I promise.” Rob puts a hand at the small of your back, letting you walk in the room first.

All eyes were on you the second you walk in, but as soon as they saw the person behind you they all cheered.

“ROBBIE!” One in particular called. The second he stood, you knew it was Rich but you didn’t know it – soon you’d be a goner.

“Hello all. All, this is my baby sister. Baby sister. This is Rich and all.”

“We are  _all_  and he’s Rich? Gees, are we chopped liver Robbie?” You knew her as Kim Rhodes, or Jody Mills your favorite character (aside from Chuck and Gabriel.)

“Come on, my brother’s on the show. I have to know who you are, because he talks incessantly about other family.” You smile.  
  
“And you are the sassy little sister he talks about nonstop. It’s nice to finally meet the infamous (Y/N) in the flesh.” Briana replies.

You give a mock bow and smile. “Likewise. You must be Alaina, Bri and Kim. That’s Rich.” You point to Rob and Rich hugging. “I know the band, but the rest of y’all I don’t know. Unfortunately.”

Rich puts his arm around your shoulder making you jump a little. “Well. We can fix that pretty darlin’.”

“Around my brother. Ballsy.” You look to Rob who had rolled his eyes and was pretending to plug his ears. “I like it.”

* * *

“Come on Robbie. We can do jam sessions later. Italy is a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“No. You can fly to Rome any time you want. You have the means and can fly out there any freaking time you want.” Rob replies, giving him a glare. From your point of view in the hotel bathroom, Rob wasn’t having the fact that his little sister wasn’t so little anymore and she was making her own decisions.

“No. Flight was cheap now.”  _Bold lie Rich nice_ , you thought to yourself. “That and the company is better now.”

“That’s not the point!” Rob growls. “She’s my –”

“Okay, if you ladies are done arguing over me,” you walk in, and stop to put in a pair of your pearl earrings and you adjust your leather jacket over your dress. “We need to make our flight.”

“You’re going to give me an aneurysm child.” Rob rolls his eyes and puts his hands on your shoulders. “You’ll be okay, right?”

“Robbie. I’m almost 38 years old. I think I can handle a few weeks in Italy. Besides, Rich can protect me if something happens.”

“That’s who I’m worried about!” he purses his lips, only making you giggle. “I love you Rich, but you.” He looks to you. “You’re my little sister. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t get over protective.”

“Thank you Rob, but we need to go or we’re going to miss our flight.” You respond, zipping the leather jacket to your throat. “You gonna see us off, or do we need to get an Uber?”

He sighs as you walk past Rich and put a hand on his arm lovingly.

“One day. You’ve spent one day with him (Y/N/N).”  
  
You shove your purse over your head and shrug your shoulders. “When in Rome Robbie. When in Rome.”

* * *

Two weeks turned in to the best eighteen months of your life. Working as a style consultant, meant working from a computer. And that also meant traveling anywhere you wanted.

So most of the time, you stuck to Vancouver, as Rich was directing more and more episodes.

Wherever Rich went, you were happy to follow

“Well Mrs. Speight, how does it feel?”

You nod happily, looking ahead in a daze, as your husband leads you behind your photographer. Sighing contently you put your head on his shoulder and squeeze his hand in yours.

“I like the sound of that Richie.” You stop him to give him a kiss, dropping your dress to cup his face in your hands. “I really like that.”

“You are a goddess today. I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.”

“Likewise handsome.”

* * *

**Rob’s POV**

“Man, it’s hard to believe that my little sister is all grown up.”

“Come on, you know she was no longer a Benedict the second she walked through those doors at the Convention. You knew that going in Robbie.” Alaina gives your arm a squeeze as she hugs you.

You look to your little sister, sharing her first dance with her husband. Your best friend. “Yeah, that’s true. And I don’t think I’d rather have anyone else marrying my baby sister than Rich.”


End file.
